Blood Red Eyes
by bby adorkable
Summary: SasuSaku oneshot written in fairy tale style, without the happy ending. rating isn't that high, but don't be fooled.  this is good stuff.


Fairytale format, minus the happily ever after. Because, really, those stories where everyone gets married and stays married forever are very cheesy, and totally not my type. I can't stand cheesy. Can't stand cheese. Haha, I don't even like to eat cheese. Oh ok, I guess that was pretty irrelevant.

Disclaimer: So, basically, I took what was part of the original plot of Naruto and twisted it and made it my own. I do this because I feel like it's sort of cool to read about something where you're familiar with part of it because it was in the manga or anime, but then other parts of it are … well, fan-made. But, I didn't steal anything! And nothing belongs to me!

Anyways, enjoy!

* * *

Once upon a time, in the hidden village of Konoha, there lived two shinobi who were teammates. And really, that's all they were. While she tried endlessly to reach out and get through to him, he would roughly reject her every time with harsh words that stung painfully. Yet, no matter what he did to isolate himself, she never gave up hope.

He may have been arrogant, and he definitely may have been a jerk, but she saw something much deeper under the tough façade. She saw a tortured child, frightened of losing the weak bonds he still had left. She knew he had lost his family at a young age, but there was so much more she didn't know.

He was Sasuke. She was Sakura.

Although her own childhood wasn't exactly a happy fairytale, Sakura had no way of knowing the true terror of her teammate's past.

The night he left Konoha, she had tried to stop him. She pleaded for him to stay with her, but his heart was set on revenge. Not wanting to hurt her any longer, Sasuke had knocked out his teammate, severing the bond between them. But, something didn't feel right. She had said that she "knew about his brother", but what exactly did she know?

Had she seen the truth, she would have allowed him to seek his revenge. Then, that meant she had no idea. _It's the least I can do_, Sasuke thought. So, as he laid her on the bench, he began transferring his memories to her.

After waking the next morning, Sakura had scrambled into the Hokage's office, breathless and tear-eyed. Tsunade immediately dispatched a team to chase after Sasuke, and Sakura sadly watched them leave. With little to do, she returned to the bench he had left her on and sat down, feeling very much alone. How could he leave her behind? Why did he have to be so stubborn?

Sakura really wished she could help him in some way, but knew she had only been a burden for team seven since the very beginning. As the sun rose higher into the sky, the vision around her grew foggy. A wave of fatigue and dizziness washed over Sakura, and her head drooped slightly. Her eyelids became heavy, yet the feeling she felt told her she wasn't about to sleep. It was something else.

As her eyes shut completely, Sakura began seeing images flash through her mind. It was as if she was trapped in a spell, forced to experience her surroundings. A genjutsu, was it? But no matter how hard she tried, Sakura couldn't escape the spell. And so, with her senses on high alert, Sakura began viewing the images in her mind.

She saw a young Sasuke, with big eyes and a curious smile. She saw his brother, Itachi, looking solemn as the two brothers sat together.

Sasuke eagerly asked his brother to help him with his training, but was rejected. The scene blurred, then showed Sasuke hidden behind a door as he watched the eyes of his brother. The eyes of a killer. Sakura could unconsciously feel her heart speed up as Itachi's sharingan glared into Sasuke's eyes. What was going on? They had been getting along so well! She braced herself and watched on.

The scene blurred again, then, through Sasuke's eyes, Sakura found herself returning from the academy. She could feel her legs running, but looked down to see Sasuke's body. Was she in his mind? Was she experiencing his childhood through the eyes of the young Sasuke? It would seem so.

Sakura felt herself enter the Uchiha part of town and found herself looking around suspiciously. Why were all the lights off? It was too early for anyone to be going to sleep. Her foot thumped against something soft on the ground, and Sakura looked down to see a dead body. A scream erupted from her mouth, but it was Sasuke's tortured voice that she heard. As if their minds blended into one, Sakura immediately thought of her (Sasuke's) parents. She felt herself run through the streets, hurrying into her own home. No, it was Sasuke's home.

Behind a door, her parents, or rather, Sasuke's parents, lay in a heap. A lone figure stood behind them, hidden in the shadows. His red eyes pierced into Sakura's and she shuddered. _Blood red eyes_. There was a flash, and Sakura found herself in the streets. Itachi stood before her, a killer's aura surrounding him. She heard him tell Sasuke he was weak. He wasn't worth killing. She heard him tell Sasuke to cling to life, and then, at that moment, the world flashed and Sakura found herself back in the present. Now she knew. She had seen it all, and now she knew.

Sasuke's revenge was his life. It was his past, and it would be his future. Even she couldn't pull him away from it.

* * *

And… that was it! Hm, it feels somewhat short, but the thing is, I _wrote_, with a pen, this story onto a piece of paper that I folded into a tiny book. And, I drew little pictures to go with the pages. Yeah, that's right! I even colored the last picture and the title page, not that anyone would care. Ok, I was just bored. But, yes, that explains the not-so-good writing style. Leave a much appreciated review please! 


End file.
